Le mariage tant attendu !
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Le mariage de Barry et Ella ... (Suite de "On va avoir un bébé !)


Le mariage tant attendu.  
(Petite suite de « On va avoir un bébé ! »)

 **PDV Ella**

Trois mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée d'Aidan au monde et la demande en mariage. Mariage qui aura lieu dans une semaine dans mon nouveau manoir. En effet, une semaine après la naissance d'Aidan, Barry et moi avions décidé de déménager à Central City, premièrement pour lui car se sera plus facile pour lui de sauver la ville des métas humains et deuxièmement pour moi aussi car j'y avais fait construire une filière des entreprises Adams.

Les débuts d'Aidan ont été difficiles car ni Barry ni moi n'ayons eu des petits frères ou des petites sœurs, mais avec l'aide d'Elyzabeth et Marc, on avait réussi à s'y habituer.

Ce sont Elyzabeth et Leila qui m'ont aidé pour les préparatifs, vu que je ne parlai toujours pas à Felicityµ. Cette dernière était venue plusieurs fois pour s'excuser, mais ses excuses n'étaient pas sincères. Cela se voyait dans son regard et tant que ses excuses ne sont pas sincères, je ne pardonne pas.

C'est donc Leila qui sera ma demoiselle d'honneur, pour son plus grand bonheur, et Caitlin, avec qui je suis devenue proche depuis mon arrivée à Central City. J'ai voulu prendre Marc, mais ce dernier à refuser en prétextant que ce n'était pas son rôle. Alors se sera lui qui me conduira jusqu'à l'autel.

« - Tu es encore dans tes pensées ? _Me souffla la voix de Barry à mon oreille._

\- Un peu, mais j'ai surtout hâte d'être ta femme, _dis-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder._ »

Il me sourit simplement et vint s'asseoir à me côtés sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans la chambre de notre fille.

Je me blottis contre son torse et observai silencieusement Aidan dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Ce fut quand elle commença à pleurer que je me levai, me détachant de Barry, et j'allai la prendre dans mes bras.

Je retournai m'asseoir aux côtés de Barry et défis la bretelle droite de débardeur, libérant ainsi mon sein. Je positionnai correctement ma fille et elle commença à téter.

« - Tu voudras d'autres enfants quand Aidan sera plus grande ? _Me demanda mon fiancé._

\- Autant que tu en veux, répondis-je sincèrement en le regardant. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et qu'on est plein d'enfant tous les deux, _ajoutai-je en lui souriant._ »

Il me rendit mon sourire puis m'embrassa le front. On reporta nos regards sur Aidan, qui téter mon sein, tout en nous observant. Elle finit de manger et je la donnai à Barry pour qu'il lui fasse faire son rot pendant que je me rhabillai.

« - Encore une semaine et tu seras ma femme, _me dit Barry en tapotant le dos de sa fille pour la faire roter._

\- J'ai hâte ! _Soufflai-je d'envie en posant ma tête sur son épaule._ »

Il m'embrassa le front et je regardai ma fille jouait avec le collier de son père. Je soufflai de bonheur et fermai les yeux, m'endormant sans m'en rendre compte.

La semaine passa rapidement et ce fut enfin le Jour-J. J'allai enfin devenir Mrs Barry Allen. Ce fut donc en compagnie de Leila et Caitlin que je me préparai pour le jour le plus important de ma vie après la naissance de ma princesse bien sûr.

Je bouclai mes cheveux, accrochant deux mèches e part et d'autre de ma tête avec une barrette blanche et me maquillai légèrement. Leila laça mon corset puis j'enfilai ma robe.

Cette dernière était à bustier blanc avec un léger dégradé or sur le bas de la jupe, recouvrant parfaitement mes pieds chaussés de Louboutins blancs avec des lanières en or. Le bustier, quant à lui, était brodé de petites perles en or, dont quelques unes formées un petit "B" au niveau de mon cœur.

« - Tu es magnifique, _me complimenta Leila, émue._

\- Barry va tomber encore plus fou de toi qu'il ne l'est déjà, _ajouta Caitlin en me faisant un clin d'œil._

\- merci, _les remerciai-je les larmes aux yeux._ »

Elles vinrent me serrer dans leur bras puis on fut interrompu dans notre étreinte par des coups donné à la porte. Je me détachai d'elle et Leila alla ouvrir, laissant entrer Marc, vêtu d'un costume deux pièce gris sombre, d'un chemise blanche et d'une cravate grise clair.

« - Tu es magnifique, me complimenta-t-il en me serrant contre lui. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, _ajouta-t-il à mon oreille._

\- Merci, _soufflai-je en lui rendant son étreinte._

\- Tu es prête ? _Me demanda-t-il en se détachant de moi._ »

J'acquiesçai et, après avoir attrapé mon bouquer que me tendait Leila, on sortit tous de la chambre pour se diriger vers le jardin du manoir, où la cérémonie va se dérouler.

Caitlin et Leila allèrent se placer à leur place tandis que je soufflai un grand coup pour évacuer mon stress. La musique retentit à mes oreilles et je fis mon entrée au bras de Marc.

Je marchai lentement, au rythme de la musique, jusqu'à l'autel où Barry et le prêtre m'attendaient. Ce dernier était magnifique, voir à couper de souffle dans son costume trois pièces noir, sa chemise blanche et son nœud papillons noir.

Marc posa ma main dans celle de Barry et m'embrassa le front d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Elyzabeth, qui avait Aidan dans les bras. Le prête fit son discours habituel puis vint le moment d'échanger nos vœux.

« - Ella, je vous laisse commencer, _me fit le prêtre en me regardant._

\- Quand je suis revenue à Star City il y a quatre ans déjà, j'étais renfermée sur moi-même et complètement détruite, _commençai-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux._ Mais tu es apparu dans ma vie et mon cœur s'est remis à battre. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me reconstruire complètement mais il m'en a fallut beaucoup moins pour tomber amoureuse de toi. Grâce à toi, j'ai repris le goût au bonheur et aujourd'hui on est parent d'une merveilleuse petite fille et on est en train de se marier. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Barry et je t'aime plus que tout, _terminai-je, laissant couler une larme coulé sur ma joue._ »

Barry enleva une de ses mains des miennes pour la poser sur ma joue et m'essuyer la larme. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais je devais me contenir et attendre la fameuse phrase « _**Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**_ ».

« - Barry c'est à vous, _lui dit le prêtre._

\- Je n'avais rien préparé, je voulais laisser parler mon cœur mais après ton discours émouvant, la seule chose que j'ai envie de te dire que je vous aime, notre princesse et toi, et que tu es la femme de ma vie, celle qui fait battre mon cœur même après deux ans et demi de bonheur à tes côtés, _avoua-t-il son regard plongé dans le mien._

\- Nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances, _informa le prêtre._ Barry, répétez après moi. Par cette alliance, moi Barry Allen fait de toi Ella Adams ma légitime épouse, pour le meilleure et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _dit le prêtre._

\- Par cette alliance, moi Barry Allen fait de toi Ella Adams ma légitime épouse, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _répéta Barry en me passant l'anneau au doigt._

-Ella, répétez après moi. Par cette alliance, moi Ella Adams fait de toi Barry Allen mon légitime époux, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _dit le prêtre._

\- Par cette alliance, moi Ella Adams fait de toi Barry Allen mon légitime époux, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _répétai-je en passa l'anneau au doigt de Barry._

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacrés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Barry, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, _annonça le prêtre._ »

N'attend pas une seconde de plus, Barry me tira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sous les applaudissements de nos invités. Je lui rendis son baiser avec envie puis on se sépara à bout de souffle.

« - Je vous aime Mrs Allen, _m'avoua Barry son front collé au mien._

\- Je vous aime aussi M. Allen, _lui avouai-je à mon tour._ »

On s'embrassa à nouveau puis on remonta l'allée. J'avais un énorme sourire aux lèvres, j'étais à présent Mrs Barry Allen et j'en étais heureuse.

 **FIN !**


End file.
